Escape
by caroniklaus
Summary: What happens when Liz is viciously and unexpectedly ripped from Caroline's life? She ends up at a certain someone's doorstep agreeing to something she never ever thought she would agree to. Was a one-shot, currently writing more at the urging of reviewers. (Not really a multi-chp. fic, more like a series of one-shots)
1. Chapter 1

What exactly possessed her to end up at his doorstep will forever remain unbeknown to her. But she just couldn't stay in that town any longer. There was nothing left for her there, no point in staying when all the town caused her was insufferable pain and loss. Sure, Elena was here, and Stefan. And _Tyler_. What would Tyler say? There was barely a spark left in their relationship, but surely he wouldn't be happy. But she couldn't stay. She _wouldn't_.

* * *

_Two weeks before_

Caroline awoke to a scream in her house. She checked the time quickly before going to see what the problem was; it was 3:30 in the morning. Her mom had most likely just gotten back from her night shift. She probably had just seen a spider. Her mom may seem to be all big and bad most of the time, but little did many know the sheriff had a deadly fear of spiders. _The irony_, she thought.

"Mom? You okay?" she loudly whispered through the darkness of the house. She called out once again when there was no response, only to once again be faced with nothing but the sounds made by the annoying floorboards under her feet. Caroline grew anxious. She ran through the house, looking in each room for her mother, until she came to the bathroom. She let out a scream at the ghastly sight.

If vampires could faint, Caroline was sure she would've. Nothing could've prepared her for the sight in front of her. Her mom laid in the tub, head hanging off the side with her body haphazardly strung over it and blood spilling everywhere. Caroline ran to her side. After checking for a nonexistent pulse, she bit into her wrist, forced it down her mother's throat, and waited. Nothing. Her brain seemed to just stop working. She couldn't even process what had happened, let alone think of what to do. A silent tear slipped down her cheek. Then another. And another, until she burst into desperate sobs and bawled into the deafening silence of the night. She slept right next to the tub with her mother cradled in her arms.

Caroline awoke two hours later. Knowing there was nothing supernatural that could bring her back, she left the bathroom to call an ambulance. She just couldn't bare the sight of her mother like that any longer. After finally getting her message across to the operator through her sobs, she dialed the last person she had called without really looking at the name. When she noticed whom she had called, it was too late.

"Klaus," she managed to get out.

"Caroline? What's wrong?" The genuine concern in his voice made her tear up even more; in that moment, she instantly regretted not giving him a chance, because now she could tell that she was more than an infatuation for him.

"Caroline, love, I can't understand what you're saying," said Klaus, impatiently yet worriedly, after she had tried and failed to explain what had happened.

"My mom, Klaus! She slipped in the shower and hit her head I guess and she's dead Klaus! My mom is dead!" The tears just came rushing back. It was when Klaus didn't say anything that she realized he had hung up. A minute later, he burst through her front door and was at her side, capturing her in a huge embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Caroline. I'm so, so sorry," he whispered against her hair.

The ambulances arrived ten minutes after. Klaus had managed to calm Caroline down a little, and he made sure to keep her in her room as he watched the EMTs carry the sheriff out the house and into the ambulance. Caroline came outside and sat next to Klaus on the porch just in time to see it leave with its lights and sirens turned off. She leaned into Klaus as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You know what the ironic part is?" she asked looking up at him. She continued without waiting for a response.

"That in a town full of vampires, werewolves, and hybrids, my mother fell victim to a bathtub."

They sat there looking out into the sky, Caroline softly crying, until she fell asleep in her worst enemy's comforting arms.

The funeral was more unbearable that anyone could've imagined. Caroline almost didn't go, but Stefan convinced her to. Everyone was utterly distressed, even Damon, who had grown close to Liz over the years. Caroline didn't cry though; she was all cried out already. She took it like a big girl and said "thank you" with a small, fake smile when people apologized for her loss. Like it was their fault. Like it was anybody's fault.

As Caroline watched almost every citizen of Mystic Falls place flowers on her mother's grave, she felt Klaus come and stand next to her.

"Isn't this a little contradictory for you? You take lives, you don't mourn them," she said with a vile tone. She really didn't mean to be rude, but she had to let her anger, frustration, and sadness out on someone. When he just stood there without a word, but instead with a pitiful yet understanding look, she couldn't help but just break down and cry in his arms. She found it strange how the arms of the person who had caused so much of her and her friends' pain were the arms that she felt the most safe in.

She finally truly understood how Elena had felt during the months following her parents' death. The empty feeling, the hole in her heart that her mother had filled could never be repaired. Although Caroline had already experienced this once with her dad, this was somehow different. She concluded it was because she had properly said goodbye to her father, whereas her mother was viciously ripped from her life. Caroline wasn't sure how she would live her life from then on.

The next couple of days were spent holed in her room with her friends stopping by to make sure she ate by leaving her food at her bedroom door. Eight days had passed since Liz's death. It was the moment when Caroline was looking for her diary to write in that she came across a five year old picture of her and her mom in her drawer. Looking at the picture, she came to a realization. He mom wouldn't have wanted this for her. She wouldn't have wanted her mourning her so badly, cutting herself off from the world. Liz would've wanted her daughter to continue living her life, no matter how hard it would be- to travel, to learn, to _live._ And in that moment she knew what she had to do.

* * *

Klaus walked toward his front door after someone knocked. He already knew who it was when her overwhelming scent of vanilla and lavender filled the air. He would never tire of that scent.

"Caroline. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked with his signature smirk, eyeing the bags in her hand questioningly.

"Pack your bags," she responded with a hint of uncertainty. "We're leaving."

Klaus stood there for a minute, unable to process what she had just told him to do. Caroline Forbes, the object of his fascination since he had returned to the wretched town he called home, was at his doorstep, asking him to show her the world, just like he said she would. Klaus came out of his trance of happiness and triumph long enough to try to appear nonchalant.

"Have you finally decided to take me up on my offer, love?"

"Please, Klaus. Don't make me regret this. I just need to leave. I need to leave all of this behind. Even if it means leaving with you."

Despite her last comment, his usual witty demeanor disappeared and was replaced by an overpowering desire to comfort her. Klaus had been waiting for this moment since he had met the girl. _She's just a little crush, nothing more. _He knew he couldn't keep lying to himself. Caroline brought out a side of him that he hadn't shown in a thousand years, and the thought terrified him, but he wouldn't allow himself to think too deeply into it. However, Klaus knew he couldn't leave behind the only thing keeping him in town.

"Well, you know I can't leave Elena. Not without a blood donation large enough to last until we get back."

His comment made Caroline come back to her senses. _What in the world had she been thinking? Why would she even think about leaving with the monster that was constantly terrorizing her best friend for her blood? _But then the reason she was even at his doorstep also ran through her mind. She knew she absolutely couldn't stay in this town any longer, even if she would end up coming back anyways. For her own sanity and well-being, Caroline needed to explore, to get her mind off of everything bad that has happened to her. But she didn't want to do it alone, and while he was the reason for mostly everything that had happened to her, she knew he was the only person who could show her the world and truly take her mind off of things. She just hoped he didn't get the wrong message by her taking him up on his offer.

"She'll be here when you get back, Klaus. Surely, you can survive for a couple weeks without making anymore of your little minions."

Klaus hesitated, but she was right; it's not like he didn't have enough for the time being. He gave her a small nod and went to turn around to pack, but stopped when Caroline called his name.

"I don't want you getting the wrong idea from this. I just need to get out of here. So don't think that I'm falling for any of your little drawings and gifts and such," she said with a cold stare. Klaus just smirked, annoying Caroline even further. When she sat down on the couch in the luxurious living room, Klaus sped up the stairs to pack.

"Ready, love?"

She responded with a slight nod as he descended down the stairs. Klaus stood there and took a long look at her. He could see the worry, anxiety, and pain etched clearly on her face. He wouldn't let her change her mind. He would show her the world, and hopefully in the mean time she would warm up to him. He decided to lighten the mood and ask where she would like to go.

"I don't know, Klaus. Anywhere. You choose."

"Italy?"

Klaus watched as her face lit up at his suggestion. She gave him an eager yet shy nod and they walked out the door without a word.


	2. Chapter 2: Italy

**A/N: Hello again, lovelies! This was originally a one-shot but at your urgings I'm continuing! But just to let you know, I'm updating as I write so please be patient with me :)**

* * *

**Italy**

Nothing could've prepared her for Italy. The lights. The aromas. The beauty of it all was overwhelming, even just outside the airport. After taking a cab to the nearest hotel, Klaus retrieves their room key and they take the elevator up to the top. As they entered the room, Caroline couldn't help but notice the extravagance of the penthouse suite, complete with two bathrooms, two bedrooms, a huge living room, a full kitchen, and a lavish bathroom.

"Who'd you have to compel to get this room?" she asks with a little more contempt than she meant to.

Klaus smirks.

"Believe it or not, love, I have acquired some money over the centuries."

Caroline stays quiet, accepting defeat. She walks over to the window and marvels at all the sights.

**"**The view is so beautiful."

"Yes it is."

She tries to hide her smile when she realizes he wasn't talking about the city.

Two days after getting settled and getting used to their surroundings, Klaus and Caroline decided to do a little sightseeing. For Caroline, seeing the Cathedral was a bittersweet experience.

"My mom always talked about wanting to visit the Cathedral. She said that if it was that beautiful in pictures, she couldn't imagine what it was like in person. She said she would take me one day…" Caroline whispered.

Klaus gave her an understanding look, but the masked pity was clearly visible. Although it surprised Caroline that he was (sort of, not really) mourning a human life, she didn't need anyone's pity. She needed to be that strong Caroline that got through everything life threw at her again, but Stefan was one hundred percent right when he said emotions were heightened as a vampire, so she knew there was only one way to be strong again. It was a scary thing to even consider, knowing what it did to Stefan, but Caroline knew it had to be done. She needed to make the pain and grief go away, or else it was going to eat away at her like a parasite. Everything she encountered reminded her of her home in Mystic Falls, her parents, Bonnie and Elena. _Elena. _Of course she would be horrified when she heard what Caroline had done to deal with her misery, and who could blame her? Caroline skipped town to deal with her problems with the one man who had caused 99% of them, including killing her best friend (kind of) and later using her for her blood. But Caroline couldn't let it matter. She couldn't care, couldn't feel, if she ever wanted to get better.

"I want you to teach me to turn it off," she said, turning to Klaus.

"Turn what off, love?" he responded with an innocent tone, fearful of her answer.

"The emotions. The grief. The pain. I want it all to go away."

Klaus sighed.

"I'm afraid I can't help you, sweetheart. Or rather, won't. Your light is what is so beautiful about you; flip the switch and it's all gone, and I won't do that to you.

Caroline huffed. She went away with Klaus to find an escape, but since the trip wasn't proving to be enough and Klaus was too determined to "preserve her light", she stormed out the church in order to find a way herself.

Taking a walk through the dark yet bright city, Caroline thought hard about what to do, only, she couldn't really concentrate with her stomach eating away at itself. She realized she hadn't fed since she first contemplated leaving with Klaus. _God, I'm so hungry._

Caroline stopped when she saw a man on the phone in an alley behind a club, yelling through his phone. As the man furiously hung up and started texting, Caroline could see the blood pumping though the veins that were popping out of his forehead and neck from anger. She didn't even think before she sped forward and sunk her teeth into the man's neck.

Euphoria engulfed her as the rich, warm liquid slid down her throat; the man's writhing in pain and fear adding to the thrill. When she had sucked him dry, Caroline threw the limp body to the concrete ground. This time was different from when she made her first kill; all the guilt and anguish had been replaced with a sense of power, excitement, and impatience- impatience to drain someone else. Her conscious would've told her to stop, but it was too late. The beast within had already taken over. She had given it an inch, and now it was going to take _miles_, starting with the happy couple that just stumbled out the back door from the club.

When Caroline had stormed off, Klaus let her be, but after waiting for her back at the hotel for two hours, he started to worry. _Who knows what she's doing? Caroline may have a good heart but no one deals well with pain. And what if she's in danger? She will not be hurt on my watch._

Klaus looked all around the city until he picked up on the scent of blood. He wasn't sure if it was his primal urges or the feeling that Caroline was behind it that made him follow the scent, but he went anyway. His enhanced senses led him to a dumpster with three bodies in it, all drained of blood with their necks torn out. Only a baby vampire who had been deprived of fresh blood for so long could do this. Klaus continued searching for her, scared of what he would find, but eventually he gave up, knowing she would have to come home eventually.

* * *

Caroline lay on her bed in the hotel room, surrounded by three more dead bodies. She had planned to bring them to the room since she knew Klaus would be out looking for her and have some fun with them, but her guilt quickly caught up with her. She had realized one thing during her rampage: there was no switch. There was probably nothing that could make her stop caring so damn much. It was all a lie; the emotions may have been repressed for a while, but all she was doing was pretending they weren't there. Caroline grabbed a bottle of scotch from Klaus' stock and drank her sorrows away, staring into the blank eyes of her victims. A tear fell down her cheek as she heard the front door open.

Klaus went to Caroline's room as soon as he got there, already smelling the decaying bodies. When he gasped at the sight, she hung her head down in shame. Klaus cautiously walked over to her bed and wrapped her in his arms. She surprisingly leaned into them and sobbed.

"Shhh it's going to be okay, love."

"No it's not. I'm a _monster_," she blubbered.

Klaus thought for a while about how to comfort her. He had never been one to comfort people, but Caroline had a tendency to provoke the strangest behaviors from him.

"If you're a monster, what would that make me? You're a baby, Caroline. Every baby vampire goes through things like this, especially ones who so desperately cling onto their humanity like you."

She didn't respond. After a while of silence, Klaus looked at her, only to find she had fallen asleep in his arms. The thought made him smile, and he joined her in the only escape from life they could get.

The next morning, Caroline woke up in Klaus' arms, extremely confused and irritated. _I slept in his arms. _She cursed herself for being so needy and helpless that she had let Klaus comfort her. _But it felt… good._ She quickly swatted the thought out of her mind and went to get ready for whatever Klaus had planned for the day.

Klaus had felt her wake up and leave his arms; he instantly missed her warmth. He pretended to still be asleep though in order to put off any awkward conversations and let her have her time alone. He wanted to get to know her better; he very much enjoyed her company. Klaus was more determined than ever to win her over and make her see more than just the bad in him.

As she came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and drying her hair with a towel, Caroline stopped when she saw Klaus and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Good morning, love. Hope you slept well," Klaus said with a smirk. "We will be walking a lot today so make sure you're comfortable."

Caroline didn't even bother asking where they were going; he didn't tell her about the Cathedral, she assumed he wouldn't tell her about any of their expeditions.

* * *

"How much longer, Klaus?" Caroline whined. They had been trekking through the woods for about an hour and were now hiking up a mountain, and while they were vampires, Caroline was starting to get tired. He didn't respond until they had hiked a couple more feet.

"We're here."

Caroline turned to observe her surroundings. She gaped at the sight of the entire city of Venice before her. They were standing on an extremely high mountain, and they could literally see everything, from Saint Mark's Square to Rialto Bridge. The bright sun shone on them, the lights from the city making the day even brighter, their enhanced hearing allowing them to hear the laughter and chatting of the people. Caroline took a moment to take it all in before turning to Klaus.

"This is beautiful. Thank you."

"It is my pleasure, love. This is only the beginning of everything I want to show you."

Caroline smiled down at her feet. Her beautiful smile was infectious, as it slowly made its way onto Klaus' face as well. Caroline had only seen him smile like that at the Miss Mystic Falls party, their first date. They locked eyes for what seemed like forever with their smiles still plastered onto their faces. _God, his eyes are mesmerizing. And those dimples. _No. _What is wrong with me? _Caroline abruptly pulled her eyes away and saw Klaus' smile quickly turn into a frown. _He's going to have to do a lot more than that to drag me in._

_Maybe not._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Where should the pair go next? Review please!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Greece

**A/N: To reviewer Justine, your suggestions will most likely be used in later chapters ;)**

* * *

**Greece**

Klaus had whisked Caroline away the day after they visited the cathedral. _He really is going to show me the world._ Caroline couldn't help but smile at the thought. Klaus had done a good job at concealing where they were headed while they were buying their tickets at the airport, even handing the ticket agent their destination on a piece of paper while motioning to Caroline in order to clue in the agent. They had a habit of not talking to each other when one wasn't surprising the other, and Klaus longed to have some interaction with her, even if it was just talking. He wanted to get to know her more, if only she would open up to him. But he wouldn't force her into anything. No matter how much he wanted it.

Caroline could feel his eyes boring through her while they were on the plane. It took all her might not to turn around and call him out on it, but she continued staring out the window. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him opening and rapidly closing his mouth, as if trying to figure out whether or not he should say something. When he finally gave up and sat back in his seat, she couldn't help but look at him with questioning eyes.

Caroline's eyes were enchanting. Klaus got lost in them every time he was lucky enough to get her to look at him. When she did, all thought processes ceased.

"Why don't you talk to me, love? Come on, take a chance," Klaus said with a smirk.

Caroline stared at him, but then sighed in defeat. When she didn't respond, Klaus continued.

"How are you feeling?"

Her irritated look instantly made him regret the question.

"How am I _feeling_? My mother died not even a month ago just when I was finally getting to a good place with her and you're asking me how I'm _feeling_?"

Thank God they had a private plane, because she was practically screaming now, but Klaus' poker face made her calm down.

"I'm sorry. It's just been hard. I keep thinking about Elena and Stefan and all of them and what they must've thought when I had left without a word with _you_ for that matter, and then my mom…", she trailed off.

Klaus grabbed her hand without thinking, in order to comfort her. She gasped at the contact, but didn't pull away. Instead, she just continued to stare out the window until she fell asleep.

When Caroline woke up, Klaus was nowhere to be found. She noticed a paper resting on her lap and flipped it over to find a drawing of her and her mom. Except, her mom was an angel, still wearing her sheriff uniform though, looking down at Caroline from the clouds as she slept in the airplane. In the lower right hand corner, Klaus had scribbled in his perfectly neat handwriting, "I'm sure she is looking down on you with a smile on her face". Caroline almost cried at the gesture. At that very moment, Klaus came back to his seat, and Caroline pulled him into a giant hug barely after he sat down. Klaus was caught off guard, mostly because he had never really been hugged before, but quickly returned the hug and reveled in her scent and her comforting embrace.

"Thank you so much," she whispered in his ear.

* * *

Caroline followed Klaus through the busy streets of the town still unknown to her, which kind of annoyed her. "Wear something pretty" had given her no idea as to what kind of clothing would be necessary, and she hated surprises. When they finally reached the seashore, she was awestruck. The elegant, old houses and shops sat precariously along the edge of the sea, the blazing sun beautifully meeting the cerulean blue sea. The pair finally stopped at a small beach, Caroline's eyes immediately stopping at a little table sitting in the sand, complete with candles and plate settings.

"Wha- What is all this?" she asked.

"Greece. A town called Little Venice on the island of Mykonos. I wanted to get your mind off things… and also try to get you to talk," Klaus said, with a smirk.

Caroline sat at the table, gaping at her surroundings. The scene was straight out of a movie; it was all so beautiful. Caroline finally turned back to Klaus only to see him staring at her with those beautiful, penetrating crystal blue eyes. They locked eyes for what seemed like forever. It only took a moment for Caroline to realize what was happening and break the contact, to which Klaus frowned.

"Um. Well this is all so beautiful, thank you," Caroline said with a nervous smile.

"You are very welcome, love. Now I have an idea for a little game I would like to play."

"A game?"

"Yes, sort of like 20 questions. My way of getting to know you," Klaus said with a smile.

"Fine," said Caroline, finally giving in.

Klaus proceeded to explain the rules to her: they would each take turns asking each other any question about themselves, and it was mandatory to answer.

"Okay so… basic question, when's your birthday?

"June 18th. Favorite human memory?"

"My first piano," Caroline answered shyly.

"You play piano? You have to play for me one day."

"No, absolutely not. I haven't played in ages."

They continued like that for hours, each taking turns learning new things about the other. At one point, Caroline noticed the necklaces on Klaus' neck and decided to ask about them.

"These…" Klaus started, fingering the necklaces at his neck. "These represent the people that I've saved," he said hesitantly.

"Really?"

"Yes, Caroline. Unfortunately, I'm not a complete monster. But I can't say I have many."

Caroline took a minute to reflect on that. That's one of the things she liked about Klaus; no matter how big and bad he acted, he still showed some of his humanity, willingly at that, as opposed to Ripper-Stefan, who tried his hardest to only be seen as a raging asshole. Now, when she looked back at Klaus, she saw him in a whole new light. He wasn't the monster who had killed Jenna and Elena and basically ruined her friends' lives. Now, he was an entirely new person, and to be honest, it made her feel special that he was only that person with her. With her, he wasn't Klaus, he was… Niklaus, human (kind of), caring, sweet, gentle. And she could see it all in his eyes at that very moment.

_He is _so_ getting under my skin. And he knows it. That asshole._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! And question: do you want me to update as I write or take some time to write a lot and then update regularly? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Buenos Aires

**A/N: God I love you guys. My email is constantly blowing up from your follows, favorites and reviews. BTW, reviews encourage me to write faster, so more reviews = more Klaroline! In light of the new revelation of "The Originals" spin-off, I decided to post what I have written and make Buenos Aires two chapters long in order to mend our broken Klaroline hearts. While I don't think Klaroline is anywhere near over, Julie appears to hate us, so you never know. Anyways, this one took a ****_lot_**** longer than I would've liked, what with school and finals and stuff, but it's a little longer than the first three, so I hope it's worth the wait :)**

* * *

**Buenos Aires**

Caroline awoke in her hotel room, learning that it was already noon from her alarm clock. Still groggy from her slumber, she walked across her room to the door that separated her's from Klaus', only to find the room empty. She had never seen his room, though; there were two separate entrances to their rooms. Caroline wandered into the room out of curiosity hesitantly, fearing Klaus' reaction if he found her there. As she walked around, she realized it matched him perfectly, even though it was just a hotel room. _Knowing him, he probably bought the room and had it decorated just for him._ The room was a dark grey, with contrasting blood red covers on the king sized bed. As she walked over to his desk, she noticed countless drawings. Panning through them, she realized they were all of her- her sleeping, her at the Cathedral, at the beach, on the plane, the list went on and on. Caroline knew she should've been creeped out, but they were just so beautiful. _She_ was beautiful. Right then, Caroline turned to see Klaus walk through the door. When he saw what she was looking at and her awed expression, he smirked and walked over to her.

"Do you like them?"

"Of course. I look so… beautiful."

"I only draw what I see, love," Klaus said, causing her to face him and stare deep into his soulful eyes. It was just now that she realized how close they were. Caroline was so completely lost in his eyes- his crystal blue eyes that seemed to be the only thing that allowed her to see who he truly was- that she didn't even notice when he started to lean toward her. His lips softly met hers before she could resist, and they moved in sync until Caroline parted her lips to grant access to Klaus' probing tongue. His kiss was slow and sensual, yet demanding and hot at the same time. And it felt so… _right._

And then she tasted it.

At first, it added immensely to the passion, but then Caroline realized what it was when she found herself wanting more. She pulled away forcefully and stared at him before demanding an explanation.

"What were you doing before you came back here?"

"I was out, needed some air, love. Why?" he responded discretely.

"You were feeding on people, weren't you?"

Klaus sighed and admitted to his whereabouts.

"Why would you do that when you're here with me? You know how I feel about that! And especially after what happened in Italy! And then you _kiss_ me! What the hell was _that_?! And you knew I would taste it and you still did it! But why, why Klaus, can't you think about anyone other than yourself for a change?"

She was ranting incoherently now. Klaus just stayed quiet until she finally calmed down.

"Love, you cannot change me. I admire you for holding onto your humanity, but I'm not going to stop drinking fresh human blood just because you don't."

She took a breath before her angry face was replaced by one of apology.

"I'm sorry. It was selfish of me to try to change you. Just… don't kiss me again."

_No matter how much I liked it._

Klaus smirked and said, "Only until you want me to love," to which Caroline scoffed. "Now, get dressed. We're leaving for our next destination." Caroline hmphed and stormed off to the bathroom to shower. When Klaus heard her turn on the water, he poured himself a glass of scotch, flopped on his massive bed, and chuckled to himself. _She has so much fire, but it'll only be a matter of time before she can't stop thinking about our kiss. _Klaus smirked out of triumph when a loud _thump_ came from the bathroom that could only be Caroline hitting the wall out of frustration.

_Why cant I stop thinking about him and his stupid lips and his stupid handsome face and our stupid, _stupid _kiss?! _Caroline growled angrily and finished her shower after practically burning herself with the scorching water to distract her mind. After putting on some jeans and a T-shirt, she stormed in Klaus' room and grumbled, "I'll wait for you in the car," not even bothering to stop trudging towards the door and look at his beautiful face.

_He's the bad guy, Caroline. Remember that._

* * *

When they landed in their next destination, Klaus welcomed Caroline to Buenos Aires, Argentina. She didn't know much about the country, other than its fame for tango, but she knew Klaus would give her an unforgettable experience.

_Bitch._

The pair was driven- by a compelled driver, to Caroline's discontent- to Klaus' house in the heart of the city. However, Klaus vaguely excused himself the minute they settled in, giving her nothing but a "I'll be back in a little, love" to quench her curiosity. Caroline sighed as soon as he was out the door and walked to the fridge. She smiled when she found it stocked full of B positive blood bags- her favorite. She had been overjoyed when she didn't go into Ripper-Stefan mode after her little fiasco in Italy and was able to get back on blood bags with no problem. She grabbed three bags from the fridge and, after ripping it open with her teeth, plopped down on her huge bed and turned the TV one before calling the chef in the kitchen for real food.

_Hey, if I'm gonna be here, might as well take advantage._

Ten minutes later, Caroline ran to the door when the doorbell rang. Even though she had just guzzled down three blood bags, her human hunger was still unquenched. She was disappointed though when she opened the door and found a delivery guy standing there with a giant bouquet of beautiful sunflowers in addition to a huge box.

"Delivery for Miss Forbes?"

"Yes, that's me. Thank you," she responded as she took the bouquet and box from the man. She set them on the kitchen island to look for a vase big enough to hold the flowers in- the whole house was full of everything she would most likely never need. After finding one in the last cabinet she checked out of the five million cabinets in the immense kitchen, she noticed the small card tucked in the flowers. She had been so distracted by the flowers' beauty and the entire idea of receiving such beautiful flowers that she hadn't even thought about who had sent them to her. She opened the card and scoffed when she recognized the handwriting.

_Caroline~ _

_Saw these flowers being sold on the side of the street and they instantly reminded me of you, although not even these flowers could compare to your light and beauty. We're going out to somewhere fancy tonight, so please wear the dress I have sent and be ready by the time I get back. _

_ ~I'll pick you up in an hour, _

_ Klaus_

Caroline's smile reached her eyes. She knew that she shouldn't let Klaus' charms affect her, but she was tired of thinking about what everyone else would think and what she should and shouldn't do. She deserved to be as happy as she could be with everything that she had endured, and ironically, she was happy with Klaus and his gifts and surprises and their little banter. Of course, she wasn't going to fall for him, but he was starting to grow on her.

_I deserve to be happy. And to be honest, I'd rather be travelling the world with Klaus than at home with my friends feeling like crap._

With that, Caroline opened the box containing the dress. She gasped when she saw the beautiful dress inside. Its immense beauty made her rush to the bathroom and take a quick shower. Once she was done, Caroline instantly put on the beauty of a dress and stepped in front of her bedroom's full-body mirror. Caroline was awestruck at the stunning woman that stared back at her. The dress was long, silky, and fiery red, with a deep, sweetheart neckline that accentuated her chest, a ruched bodice, and a one shoulder strap embellished with sparkling sequins. The lovely sheer overlay gathered just below the empire waist that hugged her curves and pooled beautifully at her feet and created a small train; the thigh high slit by her left leg adding the final touch.

_I look… beautiful. Sexy, even,_" she thought with a smirk.

Caroline finally stepped out of her trance after staring at herself for several minutes and went on to do her hair and makeup. She swept and pinned her hair to the left side and curled the ends. She then created a gunmetal gray smoky eye effect before applying a little blush, some mascara, and sheer red lip-gloss. The second she decided she was satisfied with her appearance, the doorbell rang. Caroline scoffed when she grabbed her phone and saw the time; the control freak had arrived exactly an hour after she had received the package.

Caroline opened the front door and fell silent before being able to form a smart remark about his impeccable punctuality. Klaus was standing there, looking handsome as ever in a fetching suit and bow tie, with his curls slightly gelled. Klaus was also at a loss for words while his eyes raked over Caroline. From her accentuated chest to the slit travelling a little too far up her leg, she looked absolutely ravishing. When Klaus' eyes finally reached up to Caroline's face, all she saw in them was lust, and he could've sworn he saw a little in hers, too.

"You look… marvelous, Caroline."

"You don't look so bad yourself," she responded. Klaus smirked and beckoned with his hand for her to walk ahead. He led her to the huge stretch limo parked outside and they sat in silence, with Klaus sneaking the occasional glance at Caroline. When the silence became unbearable, she decided to see if he would tell her where they were going _before_ arriving.

"Do I dare ask where we're going?"

Klaus responded with the same "Bitch, please" look that he had coined at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant.

"Come on Klaus!," Caroline whined. "At least give me a hint"

"Well, it has to do with something we've done before."

She pondered for a moment before she came out with her first theory. _Champagne was kind of their thing, right?_

"Are you taking me to a bar?!"

Klaus chuckled. "Of course not, love."

"Oh. Right. Look at how we're dressed. Duh. A ball?"

"Not exactly, but you can see for yourself," Klaus answered as the limo came to a halt in front of a magnificent building. Klaus got out of the limo and walked over to Caroline's door and offered his hand, which she took without hesitation. They followed the other elegant, graceful, athletic-looking couples into the building, and Caroline's jaw dropped in awe of her surroundings. The building had brilliant marble floors, immaculate chandeliers and black jacket waiters; it was imbedded with no small amount of class, let alone snobbery. Nevertheless, the place was beautiful. She gasped when she started to piece together where Klaus had brought her.

* * *

**A/N: Teehee :) Where do you think Klaus took her? (Hint: it's very fiery ;) ) Next chapter, expect some intense chemistry, a little conflict (not really), and a little fluff. Review with your questions, comments, and theories!**


	5. Chapter 5: Buenos Aires Part 2

**A/N: 3400+ words in this one in honor of the return of TVD Thursdays! Hope you like! Also, a little smut warning! Just in case, I put a warning right before it for you innocent ones :P**

* * *

Caroline couldn't believe where they were. Hundreds of people surrounded them, drinking and laughing and dancing. Beautiful couples twirled around on the brilliant dance floor, the women's ball gowns swishing around. They moved so swiftly, so elegantly on the dance floor, yet so strongly and confidently at the same time. Caroline gaped at the beauty surrounding her.

"Welcome to the El Niño Bien milonga, Caroline," Klaus said with a smile.

"You brought me to a tango hall?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. Seeing the bright smile that lit up her face, Klaus couldn't help but replicate it. She probably didn't even notice that her hand was still in his.

"Thank you. So much," she said while intertwining her fingers into his.

The gesture and the great sincerity and thankfulness in her voice shocked Klaus, but also meant so much to him. She really meant it. She wasn't being a distraction for her friends, or trying to manipulate him. It was coming from the bottom of her heart, and that meant the world to him.

Klaus smiled and asked her for a dance, but she didn't respond. Instead, she looked down at her feet shyly.

"I don't really know how to dance tango," Caroline mumbled.

Klaus smiled. "Sweetheart, you're an excellent dancer. Just follow my lead."

As Klaus led her onto the dance floor, Caroline couldn't help but feel amateur and young among the people surrounding them, despite Klaus' encouraging words. But after they positioned themselves, Klaus' right hand resting on her lower back and their fingers intertwined, and started gliding gracefully, all her worries vanished. Klaus' penetrating yet loving gaze on her, the lack of space in between their bodies, the freeness Caroline felt from dancing with him; it all made her forget every single thing that had ever happened to her, made her forget the very reason she was traveling around the world with the one man who had caused most of her problems, because in that moment, all she thought of was Klaus and how happy he made her. And the thought really scared her because, well, Klaus is Klaus. But he was a different Klaus when he was with her, and it made her care for him as a whole, not just for the good parts.

They danced song after song, the tension growing with each dance. After about five songs, they finally sat down. They smiled at each other for a long moment before Caroline spoke up.

"So where'd you learn to dance like that?"

"I managed to pick up a few things while I was on the run," Klaus said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me, miss. Would you care to dance?"

Caroline turned to see a handsome guy in his early twenties holding out his hand, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, which raked Caroline's body from her head to her toes. His eyes lingered a little too long on her chest for Klaus' liking. Caroline wasn't sure whether or not to accept his offer, but when she turned to look at Klaus as if to ask him if she should, all she saw in his eyes was jealousy. And _lots _of it. So she decided to have a little fun.

"I would love to," Caroline responded flirtatiously. She looked back at Klaus out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was trying to appear indifferent, but was failing miserably. She continued on strutting toward the dance floor and positioned herself a little too close to her partner as they started dancing to a very sexy song.

"So what's your name?" Caroline asked.

"Marco. And what is your name, lovely lady?"

"Caroline."

"Caroline," Marco repeated. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"Thank you. You're not so hard on the eyes yourself," she said with a smirk, knowing Klaus was listening.

Klaus watched as the man and Caroline positioned themselves on the dance floor, and he couldn't help but listen in to their conversation.

"You're not so hard on the eyes yourself," he heard Caroline say. He knew he shouldn't be jealous, because for some reason, Caroline was actually trying to make him jealous, and also it wasn't like they were together, but Klaus just didn't like seeing her with that man, whose right hand was much too low on Caroline's back and pressing her body much too close to his.

_She's mine_, his inner wolf growled.

Just then the song ended and Caroline and Marco parted ways. Caroline smirked at Klaus as she was taking her seat, but just as she sat down, another man approached the table and asked for a dance.

"Actually, I believe she's promised me the next dance," Klaus said, standing up and offering his hand. He couldn't bear to watch her dance with anyone but himself. The other man accepted defeat, nodded his head politely, and retreated back to his table.

A slow, sensual song was now playing, as opposed to the hot, fiery ones that had occupied most of the night. As Caroline took Klaus left hand, she asked, "Jealous much?" Klaus smirked and leaned into her ear.

"I'll _always _be jealous with you," he whispered, sending chills down Caroline's spine. Klaus seemed to notice Caroline's reaction and smiled.

"Are you enjoying yourself, love?"

"I'm having the time of my life," she responded, looking deeply into his eyes.

_And you're the cause of that._

Caroline and Klaus were now just standing still, staring into each other's sea blue eyes, even though the song had long finished and other people were already finding new partners. They're eyes darted from the other's eyes to their lips, as if each was having an internal battle deciding whether to go for it. Caroline hadn't been thinking; she blocked out her mind and her thoughts, and her heart took complete control.

So she closed the space in between them.

And sparks flew.

It was nothing like their first kiss, mainly because that had been mostly one-sided. But this one was... relieving. And passionate. Yet slow and soft and quick. But when Caroline pulled away with a smile on her face, the lust was more than evident in both of their eyes.

But then Caroline realized what had just happened. She realized why that had just happened.

_I care for him. I care for _Klaus.

And that realization was just too much for her at the moment, so she excused herself and ran out the back door, leaving Klaus to just look after her in confusion.

He wanted so badly to run after her, wanted to know what she was feeling and why she ran off. But he couldn't help but feel a little confused himself. He had once said that love was a vampire's greatest weakness, but this young blonde baby vampire made him feel things that he couldn't even begin to understand. Knowing this, he let her breathe and made his way to the bar.

Caroline started walking, not knowing where she was going until she decided to just go to the house. She looked up at the dark winter night, trying to distract herself from the obvious matter at hand. It was already late, bordering on ten. The sky was filled with stars, the moon shined brightly. She still couldn't believe she was in Buenos Aires. She still couldn't believe she was out of Mystic Falls. And with Klaus.

_Klaus._

It was all too much for her to process. He was so confusing. He was evil, and sweet, and reckless, and caring, and manipulating, and human all at the same damn time. She was so frustrated.

Caroline had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed some guy stumbling behind her yelling, better yet, slurring her name. She turned around to see that it was the same guy she had danced with that night, Marco, who was drunk off his ass.

"Caroline! Come over here and gimme some sugar!," he slurred. "Come on, sweety, come back to my place and let me show you a good time."

He was gaining on her now, no matter how fast she walked. Caroline kept increasing her speed until she was almost running, and right when she was about to use her vampire speed, Marco cornered her into an alley and had her trapped against the wall between his arms.

"Now come on, sweet Caroline, no need to run."

Marco started trailing sloppy kisses on her neck until he reached her lips; Caroline just stood there not doing anything, but finally managed to push his lips off of her.

"Get off of me. I don't want to have to hurt you," she threatened.

Caroline tried pushing his arms away, but he didn't budge. He was strong. Like supernatural strong. But he wasn't human; she could hear his heartbeat. So she did what any vampire-in-distress would do.

"Ow! You little _bitch! _You bit me!"

Marco pulled his arm away for a fraction of a second- just enough so Caroline could escape, but she didn't get more than a few feet before he had her cornered again.

"Now, now Caroline. That wasn't very nice. Well, now it'll only be fair; a bite for a bite?" His eyes flashed gold and Caroline instantly knew what she was up against. But before she knew it, his teeth were on her neck and she could already feel the symptoms kicking in. Caroline stared at Marco with fury burning in her eyes and said, "You'll pay for this," before snapping his neck. She was already wobbling, so she didn't know whether to go back to the hall to Klaus or go home, but when she noticed that she was just a few blocks from the house, she decided to try to make it there and just call him.

Klaus sat at the milonga bar, still waiting for Caroline. It had been fifteen minutes, and still no sign of her; he was starting to worry, so he decided to go look for her. Klaus searched all the neighboring streets, figuring she couldn't have gone far. He cursed himself for not going after her earlier; he'd heard there were wolves around. After about only five minutes of searching, his phone rang.

"Caroline, love, where are you? Are you okay?"

Caroline could hear the terrific worry in his voice.

"I'm at the house. That guy... Marco. He was a werewolf and he was drunk and he bit me."

"I'm on my way, love. I'm a few blocks away."

Klaus had never run that fast in his life. He swore that he would rip out Marco's organs one by one for what he did to Caroline. He was already at the house; Klaus flew up the stairs to Caroline's bedroom to see her curled up on her bed whimpering, with beads of sweat littering her forehead. Klaus strode up to her and stroked her face, but as soon as she saw him, she pushed him away.

"No! Get away from me you _monster!_ Get away!"

"Caroline, Caroline, it's me, love. I'm not gonna hurt you."

She seemed to calm down with that. Klaus sat down on the bed beside her and leaned her against him while offering her his wrist. She took it without hesitation and bit him, her vampire nature showing through. As soon as he was through, she thanked him and laid down on the bed. Klaus planted a kiss on her forehead and told her he was going to get her some blood.

"No," she said, grabbing his arm, the color already returning to her face. "Stay with me. Please."

Klaus didn't need any convincing. He lay down next to her and wrapped his left arm around her, pulling her back into his chest. His grip was protective, but comforting and caring. He was patting her hair with the other hand until she turned around on the bed to face him. She sat there staring at him, while he was staring into space, obviously in deep thought. Or most likely anger. She thought about how many times Klaus had saved her, and how many times she had been part of the plot to kill him. In that moment, she actually regretted trying to kill him. He was so... human underneath the hard exterior. All he had wanted was people to accept him, a family, and they all ended up turning against him. She didn't pity him though; she understood him. Understood what it was like to have parents that hate what you are, to always feel alone. And sometimes she liked being alone, but now all she wanted to do was be alone with _him. _Klaus noticed her looking at him and caught her eyes.

"What?" he asked with a chuckle.

Caroline looked away and said it was nothing.

"Tell me about yourself. What were you like when you were growing up?" Caroline asked.

Klaus took a breath before responding; he didn't like talking about his human days, but Caroline seemed genuinely interested in him, and he couldn't expect her to open up if he didn't.

"I was an irrational, scared, little love-sick puppy. Hopelessly in love with Tatia, despite the truthful rumors that she loved Elijah more than I. I succumbed to my father's every word, but I would take the beatings for my siblings. I was his own little punching bag." Klaus smirked at the last part, reliving in his head that day that he finally killed the man he had once called 'father'. He had never told anyone much about his past, mostly because he didn't want to seem weak but also because he didn't like being pitied. But when Caroline took his hand and looked up at him with those loving blue eyes, he didn't see pity in them; all her saw was concern and understanding.

"You're so much more than the man everyone sees you as. If only other people could see that," Caroline whispered.

"Well, maybe I like saving that part just for you."

Caroline stayed silent for a moment, Klaus' thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand. She was hesitant to ask the question that had been plaguing her for months.

"Why do you even like me?" she whispered.

Klaus chuckled. "Is that a joke? You're stunning, and you're full of light. You're strong and determined and stubborn. And crazy and neurotic and _everything _a man could ever want."

Klaus was stroking her cheek now, noticing Caroline's teary eyes. He gave her a small smile, and her eyes were on his lips for the thousandth time that night.

_Screw it._

Caroline's lips met Klaus', the kiss starting off slow and passionate, but rapidly growing hot and passionate and needy. Klaus' tongue begged Caroline's lips for entrance, which she gladly gave. They rolled over until Klaus was on top of Caroline, using his elbows to support himself.

Caroline snaked her arms up and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling Klaus closer to her until their chests were pressed against each other. It was like the more she kissed him, the closer she wanted to get to him.

_Damn. I have him literally mashed to me and I still don't feel close enough._

* * *

**Warning: Gets intense from here on!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Slowly, reluctantly, Klaus pulled away from her. He looked down at the lust filled beauty beneath him. Her gorgeous crystal blue eyes dark with unencumbered lust, her blonde locks splayed out on the pillows behind her, her lips reddened and swollen from their kisses... the way her delicate collar bones and chest heaved beneath him… it was magical. Klaus had less than an ounce of control left. He reluctantly looked into Caroline's eyes for approval. If she left now, not only would he have a serious case of supernatural blue balls, but he wouldn't know what to do. Gladly, as Klaus gazed into Caroline's eyes, he saw nothing but approval and trust. That ounce went out the window.

They were at each other. Fabric ripped and fangs nicked until they were both naked and wild with lust. Their mouths crashed together so hard their teeth clicked against each other. Klaus slipped his tongue back into Caroline's mouth and wrestled with hers for dominance. He felt a sharp pain as he pricked his tongue on one of Caroline's teeth. Blood bloomed into the kiss. Klaus pulled back from Caroline's lips and kissed down her neck until he got to a special part that made Caroline's breath hitch. He smiled and chuckled a bit at her reaction. He kissed, sucked, and tongued at the spot, basking in the sounds Caroline made.

"Mine," Klaus whispered as he slid further down Caroline's body. Caroline was going crazy with pleasure. Too lost in her haze and not even knowing what she was saying, she automatically moaned out, "Yours."

Klaus continued trailing kisses down Caroline's body, leaving marks haphazardly around her chest and torso. He approached her mound. Her scent was emanating from her core, driving Klaus crazy. Caroline was shaking in anticipation and pleasure. Her breath hitched again as she squeaked when Klaus lightly kissed her. That one delicate touch had her legs shaking so hard. She thrust her hips upward, but Klaus moved back.

"Patience, love. Let me savor you," Klaus said, ever the tease. He moved down and kissed the sensitive juncture between thigh and pelvic bone. He sucked the area hard, quickly raising a mark. Then, he blew Caroline's mind as he bit down.

"Holy shit…Klaus!" She moaned. Pleasure and pain mixed into an amazing concoction that had Caroline wheezing. Then it stopped. She looked down and Klaus was licking the wound closed. She quickly pulled Klaus up and crushed her lips to his as she flipped them over.

She straddled Klaus' hips and grinded into him slightly, loving the feel of his hardness against her moist heat.

"Klaus…I need you now," she whispered in his ear. Those five little words really made Klaus lose it. He flipped them over quickly and entered her roughly, all control gone. Caroline moaned harshly, loving the feeling of fullness and their connection. She moaned Klaus' name over and over again as he kissed her.

The lovers were reaching a furious crescendo – the headboard of the bed shaking and splintering in places and the sheets being ripped and soaked. Klaus looked down at Caroline. He stared directly into her eyes and growled, "Mine!"

Caroline looked back, this time she was not on autopilot. With as much passion, love and conviction, she groaned out "Yours." Unable to control himself any longer, Klaus' hybrid face showed through. When he saw Caroline's vampire nature had done the same, he told her to go for it and plunged his fangs into her neck as the two reached a dual climax full of love and blood lust and released all their pent up sexual frustration.

**End of smut**

* * *

As they came down from their high, they both lay there staring at the ceiling, panting. Klaus turned to look at the blonde beauty next to him. She looked beautiful even after sex, but she had a look of confusion and worry in her eyes. Caroline turned to meet his eyes and they stayed there staring at each other.

"Do you regret it?" Klaus whispered.

Caroline whipped her head to face Klaus.

"Of course not. I just..."

Caroline lay there silently thinking until she finally continued.

"I just don't know what to do now, you know? What would my friends think? _I_ barely even know what I think."

"Sweetheart, if they were truly your friends, wouldn't they have called or texted you to see how you were doing by now?"

He was right. None of Caroline's friends had even texted her to see if she was alright. Yeah, she got that they were mad and confused as to why in the world she would run off with Klaus, aka their worst enemy. But if he was _so_ bad, shouldn't they have at least checked up on her while she was traveling the world with the most feared hybrid to make sure she wasn't dead or something?

Klaus continued his little speech.

"And _I think_ that we're just two people who enjoy each other's company and, let's face it, are great in bed together," he said with a smirk.

Caroline chuckled but her face instantly turned serious. She turned on her side to face Klaus and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I think it's much more than that."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my friend Kaylin for writing the smut, all that was her dirty mind, save for my occasional word changes because I'm a nit picker. So follow her on tumblr: katiekillsthemall. And don't forget to follow me: fuckyesklaroline ! PS: More reviews = faster updates sooooo review review review ! :***


	6. Drabble

**A/N: PLEASE READ! I am so so so so sorry guys! Real life is a bitch and has gotten in the way of me updating. HOwever, I have not forgotten about you and am trying my very best to get Chapter 6 out. So please don't hate me :X ****_HOWEVER,_**** although this isn't a real chapter and mainly an apology, here's a little something I had originally written for Chapter 6 but decided to go another way. I promise I'll update as soon as possible. Thank you for the continued support even though I haven't updated I still receive notifications of follows and favorites 3 So here ya go :)**

**.**

**.**

Caroline woke up early the next morning, trying to get up but found she couldn't. When she realized something was holding her down, she saw Klaus' arms draped around her waist holding her possessively, and all the events of the previous night came rushing back; the tango hall, Marco, _Klaus_.

_I just slept with Klaus._

Caroline turned on her side to face the sleeping devil in her bed. He looked so peaceful, so human. She couldn't help but slightly furrow her brows in confusion and frustration. The man laying next to her had done so many horrible things- including almost killing her, yet she couldn't find it in herself to regret the night before. Because she saw him for who he really was now, a man who had suffered 1,000 years of pain, betrayal, and fear and all he had ever wanted was to be loved. Of course, Caroline didn't love him.

_Pft. Of course I don't. At least.. not yet._

Klaus' eyes flickering open drew her from her thoughts. He stared at her with his deep blue eyes and smiled

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning," Caroline response hesitantly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong," she said before pecking him on the lips softly. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand and giggled when she realized they had slept until midday.

"Are we leaving today?" Caroline asked.

"Yes we are. I think you'll like where we're headed," Klaus answered with a smirk, once again not telling her where he was taking her, to which Caroline rolled her eyes. She started to get up from bed to go get ready, before Klaus jumped up, grabbed her by the waist, and flopped the pair back on the huge bed.

"Klaus!" Caroline squeaked.

He only chuckled in reply, gently sweeping a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing to me, love?" Klaus whispered while caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I should be saying the same thing," Caroline responded with a small smile. He stopped his ministrations to look deeply into her eyes.

"I'm serious, sweetheart. What are you doing?"

Caroline took a breath before responding. "I'm taking a chance."

"Are you sure? Because once I've got you, I won't ever let you go."

Caroline was surprised by the possessiveness in his tone, but it don't affect her. She pressed a light kiss to his lips and whispered against them, "You won't have to."


End file.
